Death's Hoodie
by ToraKyraHoodie
Summary: This is the story of a girl who finds out that she is a Death Weapon and her adventures at the DWMA with Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and even Excalibur. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Meet TK and Kale

_A Hundred Miles From Death City_

The woman with two hair colors sighed. She pushed her azure bangs out of her eyes and whistled. She looked up in the distance towards a huge, bright mansion.

"Not sure if that's a mansion or a castle." She said as she dug into her hefty bag. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a black and red baseball cap and placed it upon her dark brown and azure hair. "Better go find out!"

She started off with a smile on her face, but after ten miles of walking up a hill, her smile fell. She paused for a moment and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked at the mansion once again. "Only two to four miles left." She said to herself. She positioned her cap once again and started off.

The sun's hot rays that seemed to mock her made her brow twitch. If only she could punch the sun in the face, then they'd see who was mocking whom. The four miles seemed like nothing now that she was standing at the gates of the large mansion.

"Yep, it's a mansion alright." She said to herself. She walked up the small path and past the gates. The young woman looked around, a delicate smile reached her lips. "Wow… Never knew that a place in the middle of the desert could have such a beautiful garden."

"Oh! You're here! T.K., I've been expecting you!" A man's voice called out to her. She looked towards the voice.

"Yeah, I'm finally here. It took a while, but it was worth it." T.K. smiled brightly to the man. The man was wearing dark blue jeans, solid white shirt, red handkerchief, and two rings that had a skull on them. She rushed over to hug him. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has, T.K." He hugged the girl tightly. "Now that you're here, your mother can rest. After all, she needs it." He shook his head. "She's been working too hard lately."

T.K. listened as her uncle went on and on about work and his garden. "So, why is it exactly that you live out here in the desert? Are you hiding from something?" She asked in a playful voice. His eyes hardened for a moment.

"No. I just like the silence that comes with the desert. The city was too noisy for me." He relied.

"Uncle Kale, there is a place called the country side. It's rarely noisy if you live in the right place and there are rarely any neighbors." T.K. said to her clearly delusional uncle.

"I know, T.K. I just wanted a place that was secluded and away from everyone. You know that I don't like people all that much." Kale said as he picked up her bags and headed towards the house with T.K. in tow.

"Doesn't it get lonely being by yourself all the time, Uncle Kale?" T.K. asked as she followed her uncle through the house and up to the second floor.

"Not really. Besides, I have you now. That's enough for me." Kale led her to the end of a long hallway. "Here's your room. There's paint in the basement if you want to paint or do whatever on the walls." She opened the door and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god, Uncle Kale…. This room is awesome." She said as she walked around the ginormous room. Kale placed her bags on the bed and opened the door to the closet. "That's what I call a closet…" The closet was the size of her room back at her mom's house. Her new room was the size of her mom's house. "This is really awesome of you, Uncle Kale." She smiled.

"Anything for the best." He patted her back. "Now rest up and I'll give you a tour of the place tomorrow when you wake up. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry." Kale said on his way out the door.

T.K. placed her bags into the closet. She unpacked her things and placed her pants into the drawers that were built into the closet's walls. She hung her shirts on the racks of the enormous closet. She placed her hats by color onto the hooks that were all around the closet. T.K. placed her shoes at the far end of the closet and her socks in a drawer above the shoe rack. She placed the rest of her clothes into some miscellaneous drawers within the closet and closed the door. She stretched, took off her shoes and hat, and fell onto the extremely soft bed. T.K. closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

T.K. awoke to the screaming of an alarm clock. She drowsily turned to her side towards the bedside nightstand and clumsily turned off the alarm. She rolled back over to her right and snuggled her face into her pillow. Fatigue still lingered in her system.

"Tora Kyra, breakfast is ready!" Kale yelled from the kitchen.

"M'kay!" T.K. yelled back drowsily. She gently kicked off her baby blue blankets and sat up in her bed. She stretched her arms up over her head and leaned to both sides. T.K. let out a soft yawn and clamored out of bed. She walked to her closet and exchanged her old clothes from the day before with dark blue jeans, a baby blue T-Shirt, torn up black and white Chucks, red handkerchief with yellow smiley faces, and a black hat to top it off.

T.K. laced up her shoes and bounded out of her room and down the stairs. Kale met her at the base of the stairs. "Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?"

"I slept good, real good." T.K. smiled at Kale. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast, and there's coffee if you want it." He answered as he handed his niece a plate piled high with food.

"Thanks, Uncle Kale!" T.K. looked hungrily at the plate filled with the delicious breakfast foods.

"After breakfast, I'll give you the tour." Kale said as he led T.K. to the kitchen area. She sat at the kitchen table with a marble top. "Drink up." He said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her plate.

"Uncle Kale… This is the coolest coffee mug that I've seen." She said as she looked at the steaming cup of coffee. The coffee was placed inside a Star Wars themed cup that was decorated with Luke Skywalker in different poses. "They even got the color of his pale blue lightsabor right. Awesome sauce." She took a sip of her coffee and finished up her breakfast.

"How about that tour?" He said as she placed her dirty plate and fork in the sink. She refilled her coffee.

"Sounds good." She said as she was led to every part of the house. There were twenty seven rooms total (she counted). "Uncle Kale, you have a big house."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose I do." He looked down at his watch. "Oh shoot, I'm going to be late for work." He pulled T.K. in for a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "I'll be home around six or seven. There's plenty of things in the fridge to eat if you get hungry." He said while exiting the house.

T.K. watched as her uncle jogged out to his truck and drove off. She waved and locked the door after him. She set the alarm as her paranoid side was seeping to the surface. T.K. washed the dishes from breakfast and cleaned out the coffee pot. The silence of the house was enough to create a mad man.

She walked into the living room and turned on the stereo. _Safe and Sound_ by Capital Cities played through the speakers and gave T.K. the noise she needed. She walked over to the white couch and curled up around her coffee. She sipped at it every now and then and eventually it was gone. She headed back to the kitchen, washed the cup, and placed the dry dishes in their proper places.

T.K. paced throughout the house, boredom was taking control of her. "So… bored." She said as she slinked back onto the couch. She turned off the stereo using the remote that lay on the couch. She lay upside down on the couch, her hair sweeping the floor. Her cap fell off and she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. "Bored…" she dragged out the word. The ceiling fan was on and it made a swishing noise. She looked up at it and her eyes followed the motion of the fan. After a few minutes, she looked at the clock that was on the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's only been ten minutes? Holy crap…" T.K. let out a long sigh. She placed her hands firmly on the floor and kicked off the couch and she pushed herself up off the floor and stood perfectly. "Huh, it actually worked this time." She picked up her black baseball cap and placed it back upon her azure and brown hair. "What to do, what to do…." She trailed off as she paced around the house. T.K. decided to walk outside in the gardens.

She disabled the alarm and headed out the front door where warm air greeted her as if she was a good friend. She took a long stroll around the huge house's garden, only stopping to examine a few desert roses. After an hour or two she went back inside, set the alarm, and went down to the basement. She grabbed a few colors of spray paint and headed back up to her room. T.K. shook a can of yellow spray paint and began to paint a soul, her soul, on the wall. T.K. finished the piece off by putting a pale blue around the edges of her soul.

The teen took a step back and examined her art work. She tilted her head to both sides and then quickly added her signature at the bottom of the wall. "There, that adds a bit of me into the room." Satisfied, she went back down to the basement and placed the paints back onto their proper shelves. Once back upstairs, she glanced at the clock. "It's only noon? What am I supposed to do until Uncle Kale gets home?" T.K. said, practically pulling her hair out. "I know," she snapped her fingers "I can…. I can… do something." She fell back into her bed.

"Why exactly does he live so far away from civilization, anyways? There's got to be another reason than the noise." T.K. wondered out loud. "And why are eggs classified as a breakfast food? I eat them other times of the day besides in the morning. Who decided that?" She kept rambling about eggs and Kale. "He's probably hiding something. If so, I wonder what it is…. Maybe, while he's at work all day, I can investigate the house!" T.K. quickly got up out of bed and repositioned her hat. She ran du the stairs to his room and looked everywhere.

She looked in his closet, in his dresser, even under his bed. She came up empty handed and retired to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She looked at the clock. "One o'clock, oh joy..." T.K. said as she sipped her water.

The rest of her day included of the normal: Playing with Kale's rolling office chair, making food, walking in the garden, spray painting, having the music blast through the stereo, etc. Can't you tell that she was bored? She's a teenager, a teenager that was left alone in an empty house for twelve hours. She was going to be bored. T.K. went back to her room and lay in her bed. It was now four o'clock and Kale was to return in an hour or two. She decided that she would sleep those two hours until he got home.

**Author's Note:**

**Um, hi! Sorry if that first chapter was a pain to read and it bored you to death, but the next chapter will be better. I promise. Also, I will be updating every day or every other day if you're that person that actually likes this fanfiction. So hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't please tell me, and if you have any tips that will help me with my writing, please tell them! Thanks! ^~^**

**-TKH**


	2. Chapter 2: Stuff and Such

**Chapter 2: Monsters, Twin Guns, and a Shinigami, Oh My!**

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch._

_Bump. Crash! Shatter!_

_What in the world?_ T.K. wondered, _what is that noise? _She sat up in bed and pushed her azure bangs out of her eyes. _Uncle Kale must be home by now, but why is he making all that noise? It's driving me nuts!_ T.K. stood and scratched her head and headed out of her room. Her feet made quiet, little patting noises as she made her way down the carpet covered stairs. The noise was coming from the kitchen.

"Uncle Kale, what in the hay barrels are you doing in here?" T.K. asked as she turned into the kitchen, only to stop dead in her tracks. There, standing in the kitchen, was nothing even close to being Kale.

Instead of Kale, there was an animal, no, a _monster_. T.K.'s hands covered her mouth as she stifled a scream. The _thing_ turned towards her and grinned. Its teeth were razor sharp and so were its claws. It knocked over another glass and it shattered near T.K.'s feet.

"_Oops. Did I do that?_" The monster grinned wider and took a step towards T.K., its grin grew with every step it took.

"Stay back!" T.K. yelled with a voice that sounded way braver than she looked.

"_Now why would I do that?_" The thing took a step closer, causing T.K. to catch a smell of its retched breath. "_You look delicious._" The thing lunged at her and T.K. stumbled backwards. "_Let's have a taste, shall we?_" It grabbed her left leg and tugged her towards him.

"Y-You don't want me. I'm a teenager, I smell and I do bad things. Yeah, that's it." T.K. stammered while pulling herself away from his grasp. "I'm sure you don't want to have heart burn or something. I'll probably be so foul it'll cause heartburn for days."

"_Didn't your parents ever tell you that lying was wrong?_" The monster tightened his grip and pulled her back to him.

"No, actually, they didn't." T.K. said as she swallowed her fear and kicked him square in its face. He stumbled backwards and she took her chance to get up and run.

T.K. opened the door, and as she did so, the alarm went off. She stumbled out the door, but fell over an unknown step. A soft _oomph_ escaped her as she landed and scraped her palms on the pavement. T.K. got back up and began to run as far away as the monster that she could.

Where would she go? How would she get there? She didn't have a clue. T.K. just knew that she had to get far away from here, and fast. She ran as fast as she could. _Man,_ she thought, _years of being chased by bullies is finally paying off_.

The monster closed in on her and T.K. could feel his hot breath on her neck. He lunged forwards and tackled her. The duo tumbled in the desert sand and her head collided with a stray rock.

"_That's going to be a nasty bump._" His breath was against her ear. She opened her eyes and her sparkling blue eyes met his deep brown ones. "_Now that I _finally_ have you, where should I start?_" his voice rang in her ears.

"You can start by letting her go." An unfamiliar voice made the monster shiver.

"_How about no._" He said as she was pulled up to her feet and found herself looking at a man with duel pistols.

The stranger had black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his hair. He was in a black suit with white squares and rectangles in certain areas. T.K. noted that he was in a symmetrical pose with two very symmetrical guns. The only thing that wasn't symmetrical about him was his hair.

"Hey, word of advice, when a guy with a gun says to let somebody go, you let them go." T.K. said nonchalantly. The man with the black hair let out a chuckle in T.K.'s direction.

"She's right, you know." He said. "I will not hesitate to shoot you straight in your asymmetrical head." He narrowed his eyes at T.K.'s captor.

"_Oh, that's not nice. I will snap her neck if you try to take my meal from me._" The monster said as he tightened his hold on her, almost making her choke.

"Bad move." The man with the black hair shot T.K.'s captor in his sandy haired head. T.K. let out a squeak as her captor fell to the desert ground. She stepped away from him and took a cautious step towards the man in black.

"Thanks for, um, doing what you did." She said to him and he nodded. "Um, so what's your name? I'm T.K." she extended a hand. His twin gins suddenly flashed a bright light and two honey blonde girls appeared in their place.

"Death the Kid, but please, call me Kid." He shook her hand vigorously.

The shorter of the blondes bounded over to T.K. and shook her hand as well. "I'm Patti Thompson and this is my sister Liz! We're Kid's partners." Patti said as she motioned over to Liz.

"Partners? You mean, you were the twin guns that Kid was holding earlier?" T.K. asked Patti and Liz. Patti nodded and Kid looked on at T.K. "That is so cool! You two were perfectly symmetrical!" Kid blinked and smiled.

"Finally, someone who knows some symmetry!" Kid said happily to T.K. Liz rolled her eyes.

"So T.K., what are you doing out here in the middle of the desert?" Liz asked as she approached T.K.

"I'm staying with my uncle for a few years." T.K. answered.

"What's his name?" Patti asked.

"His name is Kale. He's at work right now." She answered Patti.

"Wait, as in Kale Henderson?" Kid asked the question this time.

"Yes, that's him. Why?" T.K. asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Ah, he's a teacher at the DWMA. He's perfectly symmetrical." Kid said with a contempt sigh.

"Uh, what's the DWMA?" T.K. asked. "If I remember correctly, Kale doesn't like to teach. He doesn't even like people. Period."

"The DWMA is not any regular school. It's a school for special people with special gifts. There are two types: Meisters and Weapons. A Meister is-"

"Wait, it's not like _Professor Xavier's School for Special Youngsters_, right?" T.K. asked with a laugh.

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"Um, _X-Men_ ever heard of it?" T.K. asked. The three teens shook their heads. "That's why." She took in a deep breath. "Well, Uncle Kale should be coming home soon and I still need to pick up the mess that… that monster left."

"Actually, he's here." Liz pointed behind T.K. and towards the house. A black truck was now in the drive way.

"Shoot!" T.K. ran back towards the house. "Uncle Kale! Uncle Kale! UNCLE KALE!" She bellowed as her uncle got out of his truck.

"What in the world do you want?" He said as he ruffled her hair. He saw his three students right behind her. "Kid, Liz, and Patti, what are you three doing here?"

"Saving a perfectly symmetrical damsel in distress." Kid filled in Kale on the disturbance.

"Oh. Well, T.K. at least you got to make some friends." Kale said with a shrug.

"We're friends?! YAY!" Patti clapped her hands happily and embraced T.K. into a death grip.

"Patti. Can't. Breathe." T.K. gasped as Patti let her go. Patti gave her a sheepish smile. T.K. smiled back.

"Well, you three better get home and get some rest. I enrolled T.K. into the DWMA and she'll be in your class. Her first day is tomorrow. Can I trust you three to show her around and watch her?" Kale nodded in Kid's direction.

"Sure thing." Kid nodded back at Kale. "Well, Liz, Patti, say your good byes to Mr. Henderson and Miss T.K. We will so you both early tomorrow morning."

"Bye Miss T.K.!" Patti waved happily. Liz did the same. T.K. and Kale watched as the three headed off towards the direction they came from before.

"Well, Kyra, I suggest you get something to eat, a good shower, and lots of sleep. You and I have school in the morning." Kale said as he put an arm around his niece's slender shoulders and led her into his, no, _their_ house.

**Author's Note**

**So sorry that I made you wait a week for chapter two. Just know that chapter three will be us really soon and I will make chapters four through possibly ten throughout the week. I'll be updating every weekend for you lovelies. Love you all and please rate and review. I would really like some suggestions on my writing and if you have any OC's, send them my way and they will be put into my story.**

**Keep Calm and Call the Doctor, **

**T.K.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Blade of Broken Dreams

**Chapter 3: First day of Cool**

_Ring! Riiiing! RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!_

T.K. slapped her alarm clock and looked groggily at the numbers. The clock read 5:10, she had over slept. T.K. dragged herself out of bed and made her way drowsily to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, flossed, and used mouth rinse. Afterwards, she washed her face and cleaned up her morning mess in the bathroom. T.K. made her way over to her dresser and brushed her brown and azure hair.

Once that was done, she made her way over to her huge walk in closet. T.K. grabbed faded old blue jeans, a black shirt that said _What the Fett?_ on it (it was her favorite _Star Wars _shirt), and a pale neon blue hat to top it off. T.K. grabbed her red with yellow smiley faces bandana and laced up her torn combat boots.

T.K. bounded down the stairs and turned onto the hallway that would take her to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Kale greeted her with a kiss on the forehead and a cup of coffee was placed gently into her hand. "Breakfast is on the table, kiddo."

"Thanks Uncle Kale. Did I ever tell you that you're the best uncle ever?" His niece commented as she sat down at the marble table and dug in hungrily into her food.

"Every day, T.K." he took her dishes when she was done and washed them. He watched her chug her coffee. "Now, when we get to the DWMA you may find it weird at first."

"Uncle Kale, what does DWMA mean? I forgot to ask last night." T.K. said as Kale grabbed his bag that held his students' papers. She opened the door for him on their way out.

"DWMA stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy.

The school is run by Lord Death, the Grim Reaper himself, as a training facility for human wielders of those weapons, the Meisters. Each Meister has at least one Demon Weapon companion which has both a Weapon and human form. Lord Death created the school as an organization that protects peace in order to prevent the rebirth of the 'Kishin', an evil demon god that in the past, nearly destroyed everything by plunging the world into chaos." Kale explained. "The main goal of the Academy is to protect the world from evil and preserve peace. In the world, there are humans that may abandon their life as a human and go on the path of an Evil human, a path that transforms them into vicious evil beings that kill innocent humans for their pure souls. When enough souls are consumed, the Evil human can transform into an incredibly dangerous being called a Kishin." He explained as the duo clamored into Kale's black truck and he started the ignition.

"Go on. It's just getting good!" his niece eagerly looked at her uncle.

"To stop this, the DWMA trains people to combat against these Evil humans, by training their students from a young age to fight and kill these beings. The DWMA trains these Meisters and Weapons to also combat against Witches, which also threaten the peace of the world. Many students are motivated into fighting against the Evil humans and Witches with their main goal: making or becoming a Death Scythe. When a Demon Weapon has consumed a certain amount of souls in a particular order they gain extraordinary power and can be used by Lord Death himself. Creating a Death Scythe is thus known to be a hard and difficult process, and many Meisters are respected for creating a Death scythe, and Death scythes themselves are respected among the students as well." Kale explained to his niece in deeper detail.

"So wait, Witches are real? And students of the DWMA take care of them to keep peace in the world? Okay, but what does it take to be a Death Scythe?" T.K. asked as they two came closer and closer to Death City.

"The Demon Weapon must consume 99 Evil human souls and one soul of a Witch in order to become a Death Scythe. You with me so far?" he explained and T.K. nodded. He went on about the students of the DWMA. "Meisters are humans who show great potential in combat and physical fitness, giving them an advantage in a fight. Demon Weapons are humans with the unique ability to transform their bodies into weapons. The DWMA pairs up different Weapons and Meisters together to form partnerships between them, in order to make powerful teams to stand against the Evil humans, with the Meister wielding the Demon Weapon. Many students at the DWMA are gifted with an abnormal amount of power, and because of this, they are sometimes shunned from normal society. The DWMA takes them in and teaches them on how to control their power, so they can be respected more by people around them. However, pairing a Weapon and a Meister together is not easy, as their Soul Wavelengths need to be compatible with each other. Therefore, the DWMA often holds large gatherings, where students gather together wearing badges indicating whether they are a Demon Weapon or a Meister and try to find the partner they are compatible with. It seems possible that even after accepting a partner, one can change partners if they wish to. Meisters or Weapons who are popular with more than one person can make 'sponsored partnerships' with others."

"So, Kid that explains why Liz and Patti were weapons when I first saw them. Okay, what about the classes?" T.K. interrupted him.

"The classes of the DWMA are split into two categories: the NOT Class, and the EAT Class. NOT stands for Normally Overcome Target. Roughly 90% of the students are in the NOT Class, and they are the ones who are more 'normal' than the EAT Class, and do not have much power, making them more like the non-combatants of the DWMA students. The EAT Class however, the remaining 10%, are exceptionally talented people with great power. They are given the duty to actually fight against any evil-doers. EAT stands for Especially Advantaged Talent." Kale went on, he stopped and looked at T.K. She nodded him to go on. "That's about it, really. The rest, I'll let you find out, kiddo."

"Did I ever tell you that you're a pretty rude uncle for not telling your favorite niece about the DMWA? So rude…" T.K. fake _tsk_ed Kale for a while. The two rode the rest of the way in silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

T.K. looked to her right and saw the sign that officially meant that they were in Death City. The city was kind of huge, well it was out in the middle of a desert in Nevada. Kale parked the truck in a parking lot of a _Death Bucks _coffee shop. T.K. looked up at the sun and to her surprise, it was laughing.

"Uh, Uncle Kale… why is the sun laughing?" T.K. asked and got out of the truck. She went to the driver's side of the truck. She waited as Kale grabbed his stuff and locked up the truck.

"I don't really know. Maybe someone told him a joke." Kale said as he ushered T.K. to follow him deeper into the city. There were lots of people out walking on the streets on Death City. Some of those people were possibly Meisters and their Weapons. She watched as Kale waved at some of the teens, probably some of his students.

"Is that the DWMA?" T.K.'s jaw nearly dropped as she spotted a huge building at the center of the city.

"It sure is. It's perfectly symmetrical we have Kid to thank for that." Kale chuckled a bit at his niece's expression. "Pick your jaw off the ground and I'll show you around the school before it starts." He walked ahead of her and T.K. followed eagerly.

"That's a lot of steps." T.K. said as the two successfully conquered them. He nodded in response. "So, what class will I be in?"

"We'll have to find out now, won't we?" Kale said as he led her inside the massive school. He gave her a quick tour and explained where everything was at. At last, he led her to his classroom. "This is my classroom. This is where I teach kids just like you that have special abilities. You'll get along famously with a few of the DWMA's star pupils, I can just feel it."

"Ah, Kale there you are. I take it this is your niece." A warm and inviting voice interrupted T.K.'s thoughts. She turned towards the voice and found a woman with an eye patch, honey blonde hair, and a casual black and yellow shirt with a matching skirt and shoes. T.K. noted that the blonde was very beautiful and had a warming smile.

"Marie, I would love for you to meet T.K., my niece." Kale motioned for T.K. to greet Marie.

"My name is Marie Mjölnir, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." The honey blonde smiled warmly at T.K."

"And I am Tora Kyra Henderson, but you can call me T.K. if you like." She said as she and Marie shook hands. She also noted that she was an inch or two taller than Marie.

"It was nice meeting you and hopefully we can spend some time together. Have a good first day and welcome to the DWMA, Miss T.K." Marie nodded to T.K. and Kale, then headed off to somewhere in the building.

"She is really nice. I like her." T.K. said as soon as Marie left. This earned a chuckle from Kale and a pat on the back. "Is she a Meister or a Weapon? She felt like a Weapon to me."

"Marie is a Death Scythe. She's a Demon Hammer, but she has a good temper." Kale smiled and placed his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. "Alright, it's time to take you to see Lord Death."

"Wait, _the_ Lord Death?" T.K. asked. Kale nodded.

"Yeah, he'll put you in a class and you will see if you're a Weapon or Meister." Kale said as he ushered her out of the classroom and down a few halls until they were soon walking under guillotines.

"Hello~! It's a pleasure to finally meet you, T.K.~! Your uncle has told me a lot about you~!" A man in a center of a room announced. Lord Death looked like a character out of a children's book. She expected him to be big and scary, but he looked open and friendly.

"Hello there, sir." T.K. said formally, way out of her nature.

"Please, call me Lord Death~! Ooooh, your soul is a color that I have never seen before, and might I say that it is very B-E-A-utiful." Lord Death appeared to be smiling and T.K. relaxed.

"Lord Death, can you tell me if she's a Meister or a Weapon? We would absolutely love to know." Kale spoke up.

"Oh yes, but first, her soul." Lord Death took a bounce forward and observed T.K. more intently. T.K.'s soul was a very beautiful pale neon blue color. Her soul had a gentle smile that outlined her personality perfectly. Her soul had a spiked tip, but the rest was an elegant curve. Lord Death looked deeper into her soul and found that she was a Weapon, and a rare one at that. He looked at her Weapon form and saw something beautiful something that made him cringe. Her Weapon form was indeed rare, the only one that he has ever seen. The hilt of her blade looked tattered and torn. It was a neon blue and had silver tracing patterns into the hilt and along the thick blade. The blade itself looked shattered, but it held on firm. It was a dark grey, but if he looked closely, he saw it was the night sky. The moon and the stars illuminated the blade and it seemed to glow.

"Lord Death, you alright?" T.K. asked as Lord Death was silent for a long time.

"Oh yes! I am quite fine!" Lord Death said happily. "It appears that T.K. has a very rare blade and it is very beautiful. It seems to represent the night sky itself. It is a powerful blade indeed."

"So that means that I'm a Weapon! Uncle Kale, I'm a Weapon!" T.K. said happily. Kale smiled and chuckled and Lord Death joined in. "So does this mean that I have to find a Meister?"

"That's the fun part, Miss T.K." Lord Death bounced over to her and Kale. "In fact, there is a little party for new students and I would absolutely love it if you will attend. Kale, will you help chaperone the party?" Kale nodded. "Splendid~! T.K., your class will be the Crescent Moon Class."

"Crescent Moon Class? Isn't that right beside your class, Uncle Kale?" T.K. asked, and Kale nodded.

"Yeah and it's also and EAT class. Looks like Lord Death thinks you're a strong Weapon. Can you prove him right?"

T.K. looked from Lord Death to Kale. "Yeah. I can prove you right, Lord Death. I won't let you down!"

"Superb, T.K.! Now, you have to change your name due to privacy, so what would you like to call yourself?" Lord Death asked. Kale looked on at T.K. and smiled brightly. If only her mother smiled at her that way.

"Hmm… I like being called T.K. so that'll be the same. So instead of 'Henderson', call me Hoodie." T.K. said. "Yeah, T.K. Hoodie, Weapon at the DWMA."

Yeah, she liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note**

**Well, now T.K. is a part of the DWMA and her name is now T.K. Hoodie. I like the sound of that and so does she. For those who are curious, yes that is my nickname that a dear friend of mine gave me. I call her Sora 'Senpai' and she calls me T.K. or even just Hoodie, Kyra, or Tora. You guys can call me whatever. But anywhosies, if you have any Soul Eater OC's that you would like for me to put in here, please let me know and they will be added. Any OC's that you would like to add will literally either become her best friends or even her Meister. So send 'em in with age, gender, and Meister or Weapon. Thanks for reading and I hoed you enjoyed. If you didn't enjoy, please tell me and I can see what I can do to change the story to your liking! Have a nice day or night!**

**-Hoodie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the meeting with Lord Death, Kale could tell that his niece was happy. He could tell just by her footsteps.

"Well, somebody's happy." Kale said as he put an arm around his niece's shoulders.

"Oh yeah! I'm a Demon Weapon! Boo-Yah!" T.K. said happily with a fist pump. She smiled brightly which caused Kale to laugh.

"There's that smile." He ruffled her hair with his free hand. "That smile reminds me of your mother when she was your age." She poked him playfully in the ribs.

"Oh come on! There's no way mom ever smiled, she's a stiff. I've never seen her smile." T.K. said as the two made their way back to Kale's classroom.

"That's true." Kale said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh, there's one thing that I have to tell you about." He said as they reached his classroom. T.K. sat in his rolling desk chair.

"Okay, what is it?" Curiosity was evident in her voice. She leaned in.

"There's a kid here that likes to challenge new students. His name is-"

"MISS T.K.!" An extremely familiar voice interrupted Kale.

"Huh?" T.K. and Kale said at the same time.

Patti cam running into the classroom and embraced T.K. into another of her death-like hugs.

"I missed you Miss T.K.!" Patti said happily.

"I missed you too, Patti, but. I. Can't. Breathe." T.K. gasped. Patti released her after giving her a final squeeze. T.K. sucked in a big gulp of air.

"Oops! I'm sorry, Miss T.K.!" Patti said as she readjusted her cowboy hat.

"It's okay Patti, just easy on the hugs." T.K. joked.

"Ooh, I like your shoes!" Elizabeth Thompson's voice called from the doorway of the class. "You and I need to go shopping sometime, my treat." Liz said as she made her way over to T.K. and Patti. She winked at T.K. Liz then began to talk about giving a make over to T.K.

"Ah, but Liz, T.K. is perfectly symmetrical. There is no need for a make over." Kid said as he entered the room, shook hands with Kale, and was being followed by four people that T.K. didn't know.

Two of the four were girls. One of them was an ash blonde that had her hair up in simple pigtails and has sea foam green eyes. Her outfit looked like a typical school outfit but with a black trench coat that made her stand out among the four. She was clothed in a white blouse with a pale yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt that reached just past her mid thigh, and black boots with white buckles.

The other girl was taller than the ash blonde. The other girl wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt that had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazed on the right side of the chest. She also had a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg that started just above the knee and wore white boots. Her long black hair was tied up in a tight ponytail and had large, caring indigo eyes. She also wore grey and white bandages on her arms from the shoulder down and a sweatband with a star on each of her wrists to top it off.

Next to the ash blonde was a teen with spikey white hair that was swept up on one side. She noted that he had lazy, red eyes and a lazy and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. His hands were in the pockets of his of his yellow and black jacket. He had a sweatband around his head that had a patch that said "Soul" and a circular patch, maybe even a logo, that was a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs that was surrounded with the letters "E-A-T". He wore maroon pants with black and yellow sneakers with a pattern on the soles. T.K. noted that the pattern matched his razor sharp teeth.

The other male was slightly shorted than the other male. He stood by the woman with indigo eyes. His hair was bright blue with spikes sticking out in the manner of a star shape. He was well muscled with green eyes and had a tattoo on his right shoulder that was a shade lighter than his skin tone. The blue haired man wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar and white trousers that were black from the knee down. He wore basic black boots with white tops that had a star on the toe of each boot.

The ash blonde took a step towards T.K. and extended a hand.

"Hello and welcome to the DWMA. My name is Maka Albarn and I am a Meister." The girl said as T.K. shook her hand.

"Hello Maka, I'm T.K. Hoodie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I'm a Death Weapon." The black haired girl said as she approached her.

"The name's Soul, Soul Eater." The teen with the white hair and red eyes said. Even his voice sounded lazyish. "I'm a Demon Weapon, a scythe to be exact, and Maka is my Meister."

"I'M THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR!" The man with the azure hair yelled. T.K. blinked and stared at the guy with a shocked expression. Why was he yelling? "I WILL SURPASS THE GODS!" out of nowhere, a book was smashed into his head. The book was attached to the arm of Maka. A two-inched dent was left behind ash he fell to the floor.

Tsubaki shook her head and sighed. Maka frowned at the azure haired man. Patti laughed while Kid and Soul look unamused. Liz sat there playing with her nails. Kale shook his head and held back a laugh.

"Uh, is the 'great and powerful' Black*Star okay?" T.K. said as she crouched and poked him twice on the shoulder. He jumped up and caused T.K. to spring to her feet. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"FINALLY, SOMEBODY THAT SEES MY GREAT POWER!" He said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"There is such thing as an inside voice, you know." T.K. said nonchalantly. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Tsubaki look as if she was about to face palm. Black*Star raised an eyebrow and his face was plastered with a huge grin. He let out a loud and obnoxious laugh.

"Since you're new, I challenge you!" The azure haired teen said in a slightly normal voice.

"That's better but I'll pass for now." T.K. said. Black*Star went to say something but she beat him to it. "Tell you what Black*Star, I'll accept your challenge when I get a Meister."

"You better get one quick! In order to surpass the Gods themselves, I need to beat all the students at the DWMA!" Black*Star yelled. That only earned him another hit on the head from Maka.

"Well everyone, class is about to begin." Kale spoke up and scratched the back oh his black and red hair. "Now, off to class." He said as he motioned for them to head for class. The other DWMA students left the classroom. "Have a good day, T.K." he said as he gave her a hug.

"I will, Uncle Kale. Have fun teaching." She said as Patti looped their arms together and they all started towards their classroom.

Patti seemed to be in her own little world right beside T.K. she was singing about giraffes and marmalade. T.K. shook her head and smiled. It felt good to be around people like yourself, even if they killed demons and witches as their pastime. At least she didn't have to be someone she wasn't. it felt good to belong.

**Author's Note**

I am so extremely sorry that I didn't update sooner! My internet crapped out on me and I had some tough times at school. Man, bullies are the worst! I had it all typed and written down, but I couldn't upload it. I'll upload as many chapters that I can this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, all I own is the story and my OCs.**

T.K. sat down on the park bench. She let out a long but happy sigh. Her first day at the DWMA was a long but good one. Their teacher, Professor Stein, was pretty weird, but he seemed nice. She met many Meisters and Weapons that were just like her.

She looked up and spotted Soul and Black*Star playing basketball. Soul dunked the ball in and he was in the lead by 10 points. Black*Star fumed and the tow began to play furiously. Liz was playing with Patti's hair off on the side of the court. Maka and Tsubaki were laughing at their partners. T.K. spotted Kid off to the side staring at a perfectly symmetrical waterfall that spilled out onto the little pond.

T.K. smiled at her new friends and relaxed into the bench. She had just finished playing tag with some little children until they had to leave. Kale sat beside her on the bench and ruffled her hair.

"So, how do you like it here in Death City?" He asked.

"I love it here!" She said as a huge smile grew on her face. "When's that's little thingamajig for the new students?"

"That's later on tonight. That'll give us a few hours to get freshened up." He said as he stood. T.K. followed suit.

"Miss T.K., are you leaving?" Patti said a she bounded over to T.K.

"Yeah, I got to go get freshened up for the thing for the new students." T.K. said to her newfound friend. They all bid her and Kale goodbyes.

Kale and T.K. discussed her first day of school on the way back to their home.

"Now T.K., when you get to the dance for the new students, don't be shy. Be outgoing and wear a smile. Oh, and pick out something nice to wear." Kale said as he opened the door for her.

"I will, but no promises." She said as she bounded up the stairs to her room to change for the 'dance'.

…_Sometime later…_

"Okay, I'm ready to go." T.K. said as she entered Kale's study. She wore a pale neon blue color that matched her hair. Her hair was well brushed and her bangs were swept to the right side of her forehead. Her dress reached just below her knees and the dress was a little frilly at the bottom. T.K. wore white flat sandals and even her nails were painted different shades of blue.

Kale was also dressed up a little bit. He wore a nice black suit and even a tie. His shoes were black and shiny dress shoes. Even his hair was combed and well groomed. T.K. had to admit that he looked snazzy.

"Wow, so you do know how to dress up." Kale said with a joking voice. T.K. rolled her eyes and sighed. "Are you going to wear some make-up?"

"Uh, there's no way that I'm ever going to wear make-up." She replied in a flustered voice.

"True, but you look like you don't need make-up." Kale said as he got up from his office chair and placed his arm around her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Okay, let's get going. We don't want to be late now, do we?" He grabbed his keys from his desk and the two made their way out of their house.

The DWMA was well decorated and students and faculty crowded the huge room. T.K. looked around as she and Kale walked into the grand room itself. People were talking, laughing, and even a few were dancing. Kale looked down at his niece and saw that she was nervous.

"Hey, just be yourself and you'll do fine. I'm going to go and talk to Marie, if you need me, I'll be over there." Kale said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She watched as Kale made his way over to Marie and the two were soon engaged in a deep conversation.

T.K. sighed and walked slowly towards a group of three people that were off to the side. The three were talking amongst themselves. They were two young girls and a young guy. The boy looked to be about an inch or two taller than T.K. was. His skin was a light brown color and he had silver colored hair. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but she could tell by his posture that he was an easy person to get along with.

Next to him on his left was a teen that had a light bronze skin tone that looked very beautiful in the light of the room. Her hair was a black color with white outlines. She was leaned up against the same wall as the boy and the other teen girl. The other girl had white hair with black outlines. Her skin tone was a nice tan and her posture was a little slumped. The two girls looked a little alike but the girl with black hair looked a little like the boy.

The girl with the white hair that had black outlines looked in T.K.'s direction. T.K. gave a small wave to the teen and she waved her over with a smile. T.K. walked over to the trio and the other two looked up.

"Hey, I'm T.K., nice to meet you." She said as she introduced herself to the three.

"I'm Miranda, but you can call me Eve." The teen with the white hair said with a smile. The two shook hands and T.K. looked into her gold eyes that had black specks. T.K. caught a glimpse of a black and yellow scythe with a curved lightning bolt logo on the blade and three holes in a row along the middle of the blade.

"I'm Angel Morgan." The other girl spoke up. Her violet eyes sparkled and T.K. could see that her pupil was outlined with a silver color.

"And I'm the Meister of the two, Tahj Morgan, but call me Ghost." The male spoke up into the conversation. His eyes were a shade darker than her own blue eyes, making them a sky blue.

"Are you three siblings?" T.K. asked after being introduced to the trio.

"Just Ghost and Angel are. I'm their best friend." Eve said with a smile. T.K. felt relaxed listening to Eve's calm voice.

"So T.K., are you a Meister or a Weapon?" Angel spoke up.

"Oh, I'm a Weapon. You two are the weapons and he's the Meister. I can tell just by looking at Eve that the two of you are scythes that look the same. Am I correct?" T.K. asked. The trio nodded. "That's what I was thinking because Ghost said that he was the Meister and I saw a black and yellow scythe. Since the two of you have mirror imaging hair, so I figured that the two of you had the same Weapon form. Okay, got it." T.K. said in one long breath.

Ghost scratched the back of his head and slightly chuckled. "Yeah, you guessed it."

"Are you in the EAT class or the NOT class?" Eve asked with interest.

"I'm in the EAT class." T.K. said with a nod. "Are you three in the EAT class?"

Ghost, Angel, and Eve nodded. A half hour of talking and getting to know each other came and went. More Meisters and Weapons came and introduced themselves. T.K. eventually dismissed herself and went over to Kale.

T.K. made her way past students and faculty and stood next to her uncle. Marie smiled at T.K. and handed her a glass of punch.

"Thanks Marie." T.K. smiled and took a sip of the punch. T.K. had to admit that the punch was rather good. Marie nodded and resumed her conversation with Kale. He put an arm around T.K.'s shoulders. T.K. soon grew bored with their conversation and excused herself from the two.

T.K. looked back to where Ghost and company were, but they weren't there. _Maybe they left_, T.K. wondered as she went over to the refreshments table. She refilled her cup of punch and turned around without looking behind her. T.K. bumped into a man that was three to four inches taller than her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" T.K. said as she looked at the boy she bumped into.

The boy had curly brown hair that was swept up to the right side. He had soft, gentle grey eyes with a smile to match. He placed his hands up in an innocent gesture and chuckled a bit.

"No problem." He said with a smooth, relaxed voice that made T.K. blushed. "I-I'm John by the way, John LeRoux." A beautiful name for a beautiful person.

"I'm T.K. Hoodie. I'm a Demon Weapon." She said with a slight blush.

"I'm a Meister with no Weapon." John chuckled a bit. "Would you like to see if we can resonate?"

Resonate? Kale didn't tell her anything about resonating with somebody! T.K. scratched the back of her head then nodded at last.

"Yeah, sure." T.K. said with a smile. "How exactly do we resonate?"

"Like this." John said by taking her hand in his and almost an immediate surge of electricity flowed through her veins. She felt her emotions and herself become bonded to John, almost as if they became one. The electricity went away as soon as it came. "That was…"

"Freaking amazing?" T.K. said with a deep breath. He nodded vigorously and his smile grew.

"Well Miss Hoodie, looks like we're partners now." John said happily.

"Yeah, I guess we are." T.K. smiled brightly. "Can you hold on a second? I'll be right back!" She said as she let go of John's hand and practically ran over to Kale. "Uncle Kale, Uncle Kale, Uncle Kale! I have a Meister!" She said as she embraced her uncle and hugged him tightly. "This is officially the best day of my life!"

"The best day of your life so far." Kale said with a smile as he hugged his niece back. He pulled back and ruffled her hair lovingly. "So, who is it? Come on, I want to know."

"He's the one over there by the punch bowl." T.K. said as she pointed over to where John was standing. John waved at his partner and Kale.

"I don't know about him, not yet anyways." Kale said as he rubbed his chin.

"Come on, Uncle Kale! He can't be that bad. He looks really nice and he's totally cool." T.K. said as she put an arm on her uncle's arm.

"Fine, but if he hurts you, he's dead." Kale stated bluntly.

"Uncle Kale, you can't just do that!"

"Of course I can. You're my niece and I'm responsible for you." Kale stated as he dug his hand into her hair. He looked over to John who was talking and laughing with a few other Meisters and Weapons. "Okay, okay, okay, he looks like a nice guy."

"See, Uncle Kale? Don't judge a book by its cover, judge it by the actions." T.K. said with a smirk on her face.

Kale sighed and scratched his head. _I guess I can give him a shot, but if he messes up, he's a goner, _Kale thought. He exhaled and watched his niece go back over to her newfound partner. He worried about her and he hoped that he wouldn't be as obsessive as Spirit over Maka.

Well, not yet anyways.

**Author's Note**

Well that was a long chapter. I honestly had no idea where this chapter was going and I thought it would be fun to put in a jealous Kale. Hoped you liked how I incorporated **tjflex's** OCs into this chapter.

-TKH


	6. Chapter 6: Seems Legit

**Chapter 6: Sweet Nothings**

**T.K.'s POV**

Stein was talking about something that I wasn't really paying attention to. He gave us the same talk yesterday. Why was he giving it again today? Oh, that's right. A few students thought that they could go on ahead and beat a Witch and take her soul. They were dead wrong.

I remember that they were badly injured, maybe even dead by now. They Weapon and Meister team didn't listen at all to the safety precautions that Stein had told us that day. They said that they could defeat anything. The two said that they could become a Death Scythe. They were reckless, they were fools.

I remember the rushing of people in the halls in the early morning. John and I were walking towards our class at the time, and that's when the screaming began.

I was pushed, shoved, and maybe even yelled at a few times. The halls were a mess as they tried to get the two students to the infirmary. I remember that Stein asked if I could watch over the class for a little bit while he was off tending to the injured students. What was I supposed to do? I've only been at the DWMA for three months now.

John and I had grown extremely close in those three months. We knew everything and everything about each other. He can read my like a book, and it didn't bother me at all. His parents, Skye and Marcus, really liked me. They were like the parents that I never had. Even Kale liked them, and that's saying something. His mother and father were both Meisters when they attended the DWMA but their partners drifted away from them as soon as they left the DWMA. John and I already made a pact that we would never separate from each other, no matter what happens between us.

After all the chaos of the reckless students, word of their passing flooded the school. Eventually the loss of blood and the numerous injuries caused their death. Ghost, Eve, and Miranda were away on a mission in a small urban town out in Italy. John and I missed our three friends and our two friends that had recently left this world.

Over the past three months, John and I had gathered just about thirteen souls. Lucky number thirteen was by far the trickiest soul that we've had to collect. It left john with a few cuts, scrapes, and bruises but he was okay. I've never even gotten a single scratch because of him. John takes all the blows. I'm the Weapon, I'm supposed to protect him. Not the other way around. John insists on protecting me. That's probably why I like him so much.

No, not as in like, _like_. As in _I like him as a friend_ like. He's really smart and he knows his way around the nerd world. He kind of likes the fact that I know some things that most people don't.

Kid, Liz, and Patti have been a real help on some of the missions. Sometimes John and I get to work with Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star on some missions. They're a riot to work with and we all get along well. It's like they're my family. My family that I never had. My family that I always wished that I wanted. They all accept me and they make me happy, especially Patti.

Speaking of Patti, she's currently making an origami giraffe and coloring it. I sat and watched her intently as she looked so happy. How is it that she can be so happy all the time? Doesn't it get tired after a while? I guess it doesn't when your favorite animal is a gentle giant. I placed my head in my hands and watched her in her work. She just sat there giggling away without a care in the world.

Liz was playing with her nails and Kid was drawing something symmetrical. Kid and his symmetry is like me and John's tea. Let me tell you something, John has got to be the best cook I've ever met. I thought that Uncle Kale was the best cook, but then I met John. I can only serve three meals: Microwave, Frozen, and Take-out.

Anyway, the DWMA has grown numerously every day. We get new students like clockwork. Some are nice, some are mean. I didn't really care as long as they weren't mean to me, I wasn't mean to them. Some of the NOT students are scared of the students in the EAT class.

A few days ago, Black*Star challenged me and John. It was comical, really. John and I defeated black*Star easily. Tsubaki really didn't have her head in the fight and she kept apologizing to Black*Star after the fight, but he dismissed her apologies. He just smiled and laughed the defeat off, almost as if it didn't happen. I was confused for a second, but I soon dismissed my confusion and met up with Kale.

"So, how's school?" Kale asked as he ruffled my hair. He seemed to be doing that every chance that he got.

"School's going good." I said as I made my way over to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

"That's good. Keep it that way." He said as he chopped up ingredients for his delicious chicken soup.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises." I said as I let out a small laugh.

He didn't say anything after that. He just finished making his chicken soup and I went back to the backyard garden. I got down on my knees and started to dig small holes and place white roses in the holes. Gardening was a little hobby of mine. John was the one that got me to plant the white roses, they're his favorite. I smiled to myself as I heard Kale's terrible singing voice from the kitchen.

"Hey, what're you planting there?" John's voice filled my ears. I looked up and smiled.

"White roses. They're your favorite right?" I asked as I sat back on my heels. He nodded and sat beside me. "You want to help?"

"Of course." John said as he handed me a small plant.

_A few days later_

"Hey, T.K., wake up." My body was being shaken gently.

"Mmm but I don't wanna…" I mumbled groggily and clutched my pillow to my chest.

"T.K., wake up." My body was being shaken a little harder.

"Mmmm okay… fine." I said as I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. I looked up and looked into Kale's eyes. "What is it?" I asked as I sat up.

"I have to leave. There's trouble in Greece and I volunteered to go. I'm going to have you stay with John and his parents for a week or two, alright?" Kale said as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Alright, just don't get hurt at all, got it?" I said as Kale let out a small chuckle.

"I won't." He hugged me and then stood. "My plane leaves in an hour so I have to get going. There's breakfast in the kitchen and John should be here by three." He kissed my forehead. "Behave and I love you."

"I love you too Uncle Kale." I smiled and followed Kale down to the front door. I waved as Kale backed out of the driveway and disappeared from my sight. I made my way to the kitchen and ate the food that Kale left for me. I washed the dished when I was done and went back upstairs to pack for John's.

_A week later_

I was laying in John's bed petting his dog, Iggy. Iggy was such a loving pit bull. His tail thumped as I stroked his ears playfully. John's parents went to work early today so it was just me, John, and Iggy. I was growing more and more worried about Kale because I haven't heard from him in four days, nobody has. Lord Death said that John and I would be going to Greece tomorrow if there was still no word from Kale. Hopefully he contacted us soon. I really didn't feel like getting out of John's bed.

_Next morning_

We're on the plane now. My head is spinning. Kale contacted Lord Death, but it only lasted a second or less. It was clear that he was in dire need of help. John and I caught the next plane to Greece and now here we are. My heart pounded in my chest as I combed through the possibilities of what happened to _my_ Kale. John must've sensed my anxiety. He grabbed my hand and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Hey, it's going to be just fine. We'll find Kale and we'll bring him back safely." John said in a reassuring voice. I laid my head on his shoulder and exhaled deeply.

"I hope you're right." I closed my eyes and slept fitfully.


End file.
